Bizarrelang
formal vs informal in the formal form,the definite articles are el (masculine singular),els (masculine plural),ul (feminine singular),and uls (feminine plural) while the indefinite articles are un (masculine singular),uns (masculine plural),en (feminine singular),and ens (feminine plural) also,in the formal,nouns are generally pluralized by adding s if it ends with f,ph,ll,s,th,x,ch,sh,zh,gh,q,qu,ß,or ð,add es if it ends with c change the c to qu and add es if it ends with g change the g to x and add es if it ends with z,change the z to a j and add es the word for flower(s) changes like this from informal to formal informal:la flor,le flore formal:ul flor,uls flors the word for pencil(s) is like this informal:il lapiz,i lapizi formal:el lapiz,els lapijes if the word ends with n,change the n to ll and add es for example: informal:la cuidan,le cuidane formal:ul cuidan,uls cuidalles agreement when describing adjectives, adverbs must agree in gender and number with the adjective, which agrees in that with its noun ot pronoun. the number one is singular all other numbers are plural. however,numbers still must agree with their noun in gender. like two is dosos or dosas three is tresos or tresas four is quatros or quatras five is sinkos or sinkas six is seos or seas seven is sietos or sietas eight is ochos or ochas nine is nuevi or nueve ten is diejos or diejas pokemon slogan for this language thil hacens huk tots dirsas (informal) thez hacem huk tots thirsas (formal) means "you make them all yours" Phonology note:these are exclusively the letters and digraphs used to represent them. consonants with a / between them are unvoiced/voiced vowels with / between them are unrounded/rounded the * symbol means "before certain letters" Consonants consonant clusters and other consonant sounds not on the chart w is the voiced labio-velar approximant x is the consonant cluster of the voiceless velar plosive and the voiceless alveolar fricative qu is the consonant cluster of the voiceless velar plosive and the voiced labio-velar approximant Vowels diphthongs and other vowel sounds not on the chart e is the diphthong of close-mid front unrounded vowel and the near-close near-front unrounded vowel o is the diphthong of the close-mid back rounded vowel and the near-close near-back rounded vowel æ is the diphthong of the open back unrounded vowel and the near-close near-front unrounded vowel œ is the sound of the oi in coin Writing System no words end with þ or begin with ð for those confused:see http://www.ipachart.com/ on interactive IPA chart,there are no ː symbols, and d͡ʒ represents the sound ch makes a is the open back unrounded vowel b is the voiced bilabial plosive c is normally the voiceless alveolar sibilant,but before e,i,or æ,c becomes the voiceless dental fricative d is the voiced alveolar plosive e is the diphthong /eɪ/,so the diphthong of the close-mid front unrounded vowel and the near-close near-front unrounded vowel f,gh,and ph are all the voiceless labiodental fricative v is the voiced labiodental fricative. g is normally the voiced velar plosive,but before e,i,or æ,g becomes the voiceless glottal fricative h is silent i is the close front unrounded vowel j is the voiceless glottal fricative k and q are both the voiceless velar plosive l is the alveolar lateral approximant ll and y are both the palatal approximant m is the bilabial nasal n is the alveolar nasal o is the diphthong /oʊ/,so the diphthong of the close-mid back rounded vowel and the near-close near-back rounded vowel p is the voiceless bilabial plosive r is the postalveolar approximant rr is the voiced alveolar trill s is the voiceless alveolar sibilant t is the voiceless alveolar plosive u is the close back rounded vowel th is the voiceless dental fricative (same with z and þ) w is the voiced labio-velar approximant x is the voiceless consonant cluster /ks/ æ is the diphthong /ɑɪ/,so the diphthong of the open back unrounded vowel and the near-close near-front unrounded vowel qu is the consonant cluster of k's sound and the sound of w ch is the voiced postalveolar affricate sh is the voiceless postalveolar fricative zh is the voiced postalveolar fricative ð is the voiced dental fricative œ is the /ɔɪ/ sound,as in coin,so the diphthong of the open-mid back rounded vowel and the near-close near-front unrounded vowel ang is the open back unrounded vowel followed by the velar nasal eng is the diphthong /eɪ/ followed by the velar nasal ing is the close front unrounded vowel followed by the velar nasal ong is the diphthong /oʊ/ followed by the velar nasal ung is the close back rounded vowel followed by the velar nasal Grammar Nouns o endings are usually masculine,a endings are usually feminine o endings are pluralized by changing o to i,and a endings by changing a to e nouns ending with consonants are pluralized by adding i (if it's masculine) or e (if it's feminine) nouns ending with u are pluralized by adding s the word for city is cuidan and is feminine the word for world is mondo (informal) or mondu (formal) Country Names Germany:Deutsland Spain:Espanya Italy:Italia Isreal:Yesherar United States:Usonia, from Esperanto Usono Greece:Ellada Phillipines: Pilipinas United Kingdom: Regna Unida Verbs infinitives end with er,ar,or ir and voices exist Adjectives in the informal,adjectives ending with o or a in the singular end with o for masculine singular,a for feminine singular,i for masculine plural,and e for feminine plural,while adjectives that end in consonants are usually pluralized by adding i if masculine and adding e if feminine in the formal,adjectives ending with,o,a,os,or as end with o for masculine singular,a for feminine singular,os for masculine plural,and as for feminine plural adjectives ending with consonants are pluralized by following the pluralization rules of nouns. adjectives ending with consonants are same for masculine and feminine singular special for the word all:tot in singular,tots in plural pronouns most indefinite pronouns do not have gender. for example,the word for "someone" is algan sorted by case,person,and number nominative 1st singular:pho nominative 2nd informal singular:thil nominative 2nd formal singular:thez nominative 3rd masculine singular:phen nominative 3rd feminine singular:zen nominative 3rd neuter singular:ziph nominative 1st plural:thap nominative 2nd informal plural:loz nominative 2nd formal plural:lok nominative 3rd masculine plural:giez nominative 3rd feminine plural:marz nominative 3rd neuter plural:koth accusative 1st singular:tel accusative 2nd informal singular:ral accusative 2nd formal singular::qual accusative 3rd masculine singular:dak accusative 3rd feminine singular:dal accusative 3rd neuter singular:pel accusative 1st plural:lep accusative 2nd informal plural:kesh accusative 2nd formal plural:peth accusative 3rd masculine plural:hok accusative 3rd feminine plural:hak accusative 3rd neuter plural:huk pronominal possessive 1st singular:tir pronominal possessive 2nd informal singular:bis pronominal possessive 2nd formal singular:thel pronominal possessive 3rd masculine singular:mos pronominal possessive 3rd feminine singular:nos pronominal possessive 3rd neuter singular:quos pronominal possessive 1st plural:tors pronominal possessive 2nd informal plural:dirs pronominal possessive 2nd formal plural:thirs pronominal possessive 3rd masculine plural:nom pronominal possessive 3rd feminine plural:bom pronominal possessive 3rd neuter plural:kom predicative possessive 1st singular:tirs predicative possessive 2nd informal singular:bisas predicative possessive 2nd formal singular:thels predicative possessive 3rd masculine singular:mosos predicative possessive 3rd feminine singular:nosas predicative possessive 3rd neuter singular:quosus predicative possessive 1st plural:torsas predicative possessive 2nd informal plural:dirsas predicative possessive 2nd formal plural:thirsas predicative possessive 3rd masculine plural:noms predicative possessive 3rd feminine plural:boms predicative possessive 3rd neuter plural:koms reflexive 1st singular:tirefa reflexive 2nd informal singular:bisefa reflexive 2nd formal singular:thelefa reflexive 3rd masculine singular:mosefa reflexive 3rd feminine singular:nosefa reflexive 3rd neuter singular:quosefa reflexive 1st plural:torsefas reflexice 2nd informal plural:dirsefas reflexive 2nd formal plural:thirsefas reflexive 3rd masculine plural:nomefas reflexive 3rd feminine plural:bomefas reflexive 3rd feminine plural:komefas prepositions the word for of,and also from, is di words we use a lot the word for "about" is sobri (story) or alrididior di (approixmately) again is atro viz almost is case also is ademas always is seimpri and is yan another is otra any is algunu because is parqui but is pira by is ol loda di (beside) or par (done by) each or every is cada everyone is tot il mondo (or tot el mondu) everything is tot everywhere is par tots ports for is poro here is aca in,into is enso (to avoid confusion with the formal "en) just is solu (informal) or solument (formal) or solus (plural informal ) or soluments (plural formal) so is tansos (very,when adjective is describing a masculine noun),tansas (very,when adjective is describing feminine noun) or ase (because of this) there is aquel today is hoi tomorrow is maniana yesterday is aler conjugation of ser pho (present):er thil (present):ers thez,phen,zen,ziph (present):se thap (present):somos loz (present):sois lok,giez,marz,koth (present):sano pho (past):fer thil (past):fuers thez,phen,zen,ziph (past):felese thap (past):fomos loz (past):fostes lok,giez,marz,koth (past):foram pho (future):erei thil (future):ersas thez,phen,zen,ziph (future):sera thap (future):seremos loz (future):sereis lok,giez,marz,koth (future):serano conjugation rules for endings of regular verbs if the infitive ends in er pho (present):enho thil (present):ens thez,phen,zen,ziph (present):em thap (present):emos loz (present):endes lok,giez,marz,koth (present):enam pho (past):ive thil (past):iveste thez,phen,zen,ziph (past):eve thap (past):ivemos loz (past):ivestes lok,giez,marz,koth (past):iveram pho (future):erei thil (future):eras thez,phen,then,ziph (future):era thap (future):eremos loz (future):ereis lok,giez,marz,koth (future):erano if infinitive ends with ar pho (present):anho thil (present):ans thez,phen,zen,ziph (present):am thap (present):amos loz (present):andas lok,giez,marz,koth (present):anam pho (past):iva thil (past):ivasta thez,phen,zen,ziph (past):ava thap (past):ivamos h,marz,koth (past):ivaram pho (future):arai thil (future):aras thez,phen,then,ziph (future):ara thap (future):aramos pho loz (future):arais lok,giez,marz,koth (future):arano if infinitive ends with ir pho (present):inho thil (present):ins thez,phen,zen,ziph (present):im thap (present):imos loz (present);indis lok,giez,marz,koth (present):inim pho (past):ivi thil (past):ivisti thez,phen,zen,ziph (past):ivin thap (past):ivimos lok,giez,marz,koth (past):ivirim thap (future):irimos loz (future):iriis lok,giez,marz,koth (future):irino things about participles and verb aspects and voices and the past future tense to form past participle,take r away from the infinitive and add sta present participle (which is also the gerund):take r away from the infinitive and add ndo perfect:add the correct form of ter,"to have",before the past participle progressive:add the correct form of ser,"to be",before present participle perfect progressive:add the correct form of ter,"to have",then add the word "sesta",the past participle of ser,so approximately "been" (just like adding the correct form of to have and then the word been in english),then add the present participle. for past future tense,see below past future tense aka conditional mood as called by some people for ser and with aspects pho (simple): seriya thil (simple):seriyas thez,phen,zen,ziph (simple):seriyat thap (simple):seriyamos loz (simple):seriyais lok,giez,marz,koth (simple):seriyan pho (perfect):habriya sesta thil (perfect):habriyas sesta thez,phen,zen,ziph (perfect):habriyat sesta thap (perfect):habriyamos sesta loz (perfect):habriyais sesta lok,giez,marz,koth (perfect):habriyan sesta pho (progressive):seriya sendo thil (progressive):seriyas sendo thez,phen,,zen,ziph (progressive):seriyat sendo thap (progressive):seriyamos sendo loz (progressive):seriyais sendo lok,giez,marz,koth (progrressive):seriyan sendo for perfect progressive of this,simply ? sesta sendo,where ? is the correct form of habriya,habriyas,etc. to go with the subject the past future rules of ser apply to regular verbs,too,simpy do to them what you would do to ser for past future of that aspect nd subject. singular nouns take thez,phen,zen,ziph forms,whilst plural nouns take the lok,giez,marz,koth form vowels followed by l and r al is pronounced like the english word "all" el is pronounced like the spanish article "el" il is pronounced like the english word "eel" ol is pronounced like the "oal" in the english word "coal" ul is pronounced like the "ool" in "school" ar is pronounced like the english "are" er is pronounced like the english "air" ir is pronounced like the english "ear" or is pronounced like the english "or" ur is pronounced like the "ur" in the english "fur" forms of the masculine singular uses il,feminine singular uses la,masculine plural uses i,and feminine plural uses le the indefinite article ino for masculine singular,ina for feminine singular,ini for masculine plural,and ine for feminine plural adjective forms with non-binary people or groups of both males and females for non-binary people,you use the feminine singular form. for groups of both males,and females,you use the feminine plural nouns that change depending on male or female most jobs and some animals like dog and cat if there is at least one female in the mix,it will be feminine in the plural no matter what (the opposite of what spanish does) (same thing with adjectives) dog is perro or perra. perro is a male dog and perra is a female dog borrowed words and phrase the phrase for "up above" is "au dessus",borrowed from french the adjective young is "wakao/wakaa/wakai/wakae/wakaos/wakaas",borrowed from japanese "wakai" the word for trap is piege,borrowed from french the word for lantern is rama,borrowed from maori the word for green is "prasino/prasina/prasini/prasine/prasinos/prasinas:,from the greek "prásinos" the word for baby is okochon,from the japanese "akachan" most color words are borrowed from Setsukonian. the word for apple is mela,borrowed from italian. the word for love,the noun,is amor,from latin. the verb to love is estimar,from catalan. the word for triangle is triangulo,from esperanto the verb to make is tegemar,from the estonian "tegema" the word for language is lingva,from corsican lingua and esperanto lingva the word mondo is borrowed from italian,while mondu is borrowed from corsican. other useful notes no word begins with x or ends with y when a word ends with qu,it is pronounced kwäCategory:Bizarre conlangs